scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online is a game currently available on Cartoon Network.com. Main Characters *Scooby Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Velma Dinkley *Angel Dynamite *Fred Jones, Sr. *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Mystery Inc's parents *Professor Pericles Main Villains *Slime Mutant (called a Slime Monster in the game) *Gator Person (2 of them were enemies and 1 was not a boss) *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Girl (called Ghost of Alice May in the game) *The Phantom (not confused to the white ghost who was also called the Phantom who was seen in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) *The Gnome *Humungonauts *The Frighthound *The Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon * The Cicada Monster * Lord Infernicus * The Shadow Orc (shadowy orc) * Aphrodite * Danny Darrow * The Wizards- Red Wizard And White Wizard * Nighfright Baddies *Caterpillar *Mechanical Gator *Giant Fly *Rat *Wolf *Wasp *Mini Ghost Truck *Toy Monkey Playing Drums *Que Horffico's Minions (look like humanoid tiki creatures) *Bat *Crab *Mini Gnome *Mini Bulldozer *Mechanical Spider *Giant Cicada *Char Gar Gothakon's Minions (a bunch of bodyless creatures with tentacles) *Lord Infernicus's Minions (Fire Heads) *Mini Motorcycles *Man-Eating Roses *Traps (can't be destroyed) *Small Dragons *Zombie Person Costumes from the Museum *Slime Mutant *Gator Person (only 1 costume for the Gator Person) *Ghost Truck (not really a real Giant Truck and does not have the Ghost Truck-Driver) *Man-Crab *Que Horffico (also has the tiki creatures in the Horffico's area) *Ghost Girl (Ghost Of Alice May) *The Phantom *Gnome *Humungonuts (only the green one is in the musuem, but not the red one) *Fright Hound *The Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *The Cicada Monster *The Shadow Orc (With Wild Brood Logo,Chopper,And Rocket Launcher) *Aphrodite *Old Man Danny Darrow *The Wizards- White Wizard *Nightfright Weapons for the player *Umbrella *Ham *Balloon Animal *Shish-ka-bob/Skewer *Frying Pan *Saucage Whip *Corn Dog Weapons for the monsters *Slime Monster - Slimy Hands *Gator Person - Alligator Hands *Ghost Truck-Driver - Golf Club *Man-Crab - Crab Claws *Que Horrifico - Creepy Hands *Ghost Of Alice May - Claws *Phantom - Electric Hands *Gnome - Bare Hands *Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands *Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth And Claws *Vampire - Clawed Hands *Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles And Sonic Scream *Cicada Monster - Bug Arms *Lord Infernicus - Fire Claws *Shadow Orc - Fists Of Fury And Rocket Launcher *Aphrodite - Nasty Claws And Love Blow *Old Man Danny - Spear (Hot Poker) *The Wizards - Lighting Hands And Lighting Blast *Nightfright - Huge Fists And Charge Costumes that may or may not be seen *Charlie the Haunted Robot *Space Kook *Miner 49er *The Creeper *The Luna Ghost *Captain Cutler's Ghost *Giggling Green Ghost Monsters unmasked *Slime Monster - Professor Emmanuel Raffalo *Gator Person - Grady, Greta, and Gunther Gator *Ghost Truck - Rung Ladderton *Man-Crab - Bud Coleman *Que Horrifico - Mary Ann Geerdon *Ghost Girl - Alice May *Phantom - Daniel Frezette *Gnome - Gil Littlefoot *Humungonuats - The Minner Brothers *Fright Hound - Mrs. Wyatt *Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts *Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam *Lord Infernicus - Funky Phantom *Shadow Orc - Maxwell the Copy Boy *Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe *Danny Darrow - Himself *Red Wizard - Chen *White Wizard - Mr. Wang *Nightfright - Arcus Fentonproof Other characters *Jason *Thorn *Professor Pericles (a talking parrot) *Amanda Littlefoot *H.P. Hatecraft *Odnarb and Orcs *Jabberjaw *Speed Buggy *Captain Caveman *Principle Quinlan *Nan Blake *Chen Bosses *Slime Mutant *2 Gator People *Ghost Truck Driver *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Girl *Phantom *Gnome *2 Humungonuats *Fright Hound *Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Creature *Lord Infernicus *Shadow Orc *Aphrodite *Danny Darrow *Red Wizard *White Wizard *Nightfright Trophies *Mayor Jones *Sheriff Stone *Fred *Angie Dinkley *Angel Dynamite *Velma *Colton Rogers *Skipper Shelton *Scooby *Nan Blake *Thorn *Fruitmeir *Prof. Pericles *Charley the Robot *Miner 49er *Captain Cutler *Odnarb *Hatecraft *Brad Chiles *Mystery Machine Trivia *Fantzee Pantz's name was mispelled as Fantzee Pantzee. *Alot of the monsters in the museum are facing the right side, but the Slime Mutant and Danny Darrow face the left side. *One of the badges for the game says use a museum ticket from the store but the picture for the badge is the Mystery Machine Direct Line and if you use a museum ticket and the direct line you won't be able to recieve the badge at all making it the only badge you can't get. *Instead of blue colored skin, Nightfright's skin is red (although red might be his real color at day and his skin is blue at night). Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated